


Suitor [Fanbook]

by mizore



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Fan Comics, Harem Egg, M/M, There's merwin and cheggsy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: Some unrevealed scenes in Kingsman: The Secret Service.with Merlin POVMain pairing: Harry/Eggsy





	

 

 

  

Save

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser from my Kingsman Fanbook lol  
> you can purchase the book on my store!
> 
> http://mizores.tictail.com


End file.
